


Knot the Usual

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [547]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, derek is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/10/21: “compete, panic, over”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [547]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Knot the Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/10/21: “compete, panic, over”

"Don't panic," Derek groaned in Stiles's ear. "But I think I've knotted you."

"Uhh, yeah?" Stiles confirmed with his smart-ass tone undiminished by years of marriage, that their usual Sunday morning poke had taken an unusual turn.

"I'm sorry." Derek on the other hand sounded distraught. "I don't know why…"

"Cause you love me, ya big dope. That's why."

"I do. I love you so much, Stiles."

Stiles's sarcasm couldn't compete against Derek on the brink of tears. So, since rolling over wasn't possible at that moment he just pressed back against his husband and enjoyed their unexpectedly close connection.


End file.
